


The Spark of Friendship

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: cherry blossoms (young Adam) [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Curse, Prequal, Short & Sweet, Very sweet and soft !!, Young Adam, Young Lumiere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: With a few moments from one very reassuring motherly look, the boy turned to the lanky footman, who bent down as well, seeing that it might make the prince more comfortable.“Hello, mon ami,” said Lumiere, as gently as he could. “I am Lumiere. What is your name?”The boy stood still, then let out his reply in an almost inaudible tone. “Adam.”
Relationships: Adam & His Mother, Adam & Lumiere (Disney)
Series: cherry blossoms (young Adam) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840999
Kudos: 15





	The Spark of Friendship

Sunshine shone through the window, reflecting in the mirror and getting caught in the little four-year-old’s eye. He crammed his hands to his face, shielding himself from any further start from the sun’s reflection. The boy’s mother stood in the mirror, fixing earrings to her ears and catching her son in the reflection. 

“My love, what is it?” 

“The sun,” the boy said, hands pressed against his eyes. 

“Come over here, you’ll be safe here.” The little boy peaked from behind his eyes, then scurried over to his mother’s side. “There you are, my handsome boy.” She smiled at him, resting a hand around his shoulders. He brought his hands to his sides, grinning and feeling bashful. 

“My angel,” his mother said. “Will you come with me to meet the new footman downstairs?” 

“What’s footman?” 

“Those young boys that help serve the food or take your father’s luggage when he returns to the castle. Remember? They help take care of us here, like Mr. Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.” She finished her earrings and turned to him, hands crossed in front of her. “And he’ll take care of you, too.” 

The young boy looked down at his shoes. There were  _ always _ new people coming to the castle. And they  _ always _ wanted to meet him. He didn’t like meeting new people. They were all so big and overwhelming and confusing and all the other big words that this little boy didn’t quite know yet. 

“I would think it a big help if you were there with me to meet him, would you please accompany me?” She smiled down at him and held out her hand like she was asking him to dance. 

The little boy’s confusion subsided, his face softening as he reached up to take his mother’s hand: his constant anchor when other people were around. As long as he could hold her hand, maybe it would be okay. 

When they reached the foyer of the castle, the boy saw Cogsworth standing stiffly next to a teen-aged looking boy with dark hair. Both of them bowed when he and his mother came closer, people  _ always _ did that. 

“Your Majesty,” Cogsworth greeted. “Thank you for taking the time to meet our new footman. Of course, with your busy schedule, it is a wonder—” 

“Mr. Cogsworth, it’s quite alright, we are happy to meet our newest resident.” The queen smiled at the scrawny, new footman, who did his best to stand up straight and be a proper gentleman. 

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty,” the footman said in a rather thick Parisian accent. “I hope you will find my work here to your satisfaction.” 

“Oh, I’m quite sure you will do well here. And what is your name?” 

“Oh! Forgive me,” the boy fumbled with his hands. “My name is Lumiere!” 

The queen tilted her head, an interested smile across her face. “Lumiere? What an unusual name that is.” 

The footman chuckled, as though he’d heard that a thousand times. “It was my mother who named me. She said, when I was born, I became the light of her life.” 

“How very sweet,” the queen said, bringing a hand over her heart. 

“Indeed, she is a sweet woman.” There was a lull, a brief, happy lull, until Lumiere caught the eyes of the little boy who’d been clutching his mother’s hand and hiding behind her dress since they’d arrived. “And this must be the light of  _ your  _ life! This is our prince, yes?”

All eyes drew to the little boy, his face turned red and he pulled at the skirt of his mother’s dress to hide his face. 

“Yes,” the queen said patiently, gently bringing her son around her dress. “Darling,” she crouched down to his side, meeting his eyes. “Will you meet Lumiere? He is our new friend, my love.” 

With a few moments from one very reassuring motherly look, the boy turned to the lanky footman, who bent down as well, seeing that it might make the prince more comfortable. 

“Hello, mon ami,” said Lumiere, as gently as he could. “I am Lumiere. What is your name?” 

The boy stood still, then let out his reply in an almost inaudible tone. “Adam.” 

Lumiere’s face lit up, as though this was the greatest name he’d ever known. “Adam! My prince, that is a wonderful name.” 

Adam smiled at the foot man’s reaction. No one ever seemed to care much what Adam said, or did, or anything past existing. 

The queen stood, as did Lumiere, and she turned to her trusted head of the household. “Mr. Cogsworth, has Lumiere seen the library yet?” 

“No, Your Majesty, he has not! I can, of course, take him there directly, if you wish!” 

“Actually, I think Adam would very much like to show him.” She looked down at her son. “Do you remember where the books are, my love?” 

Adam nodded, then let go of his mother’s hand, stepping backwards toward the library. He turned, looking back to make sure they followed, feeling oh so very important as he ran off to show his most favorite room in the whole world. 


End file.
